To the Future
by Kino no Tabibito
Summary: KyubeixOtae PLEEEAASE READ I'm begging you here


I cannot take credit for this story.

Original Script written by: killangel

Translated by: Kino no Tabibito

This story was originally written in Chinese. If you wish to view the original script, .com/killangel/article/

ENJOY!!

"I'll be Kyu-chan's left eye…sorry…"

The cool winds of early summer blew through the branches of a large tree, causing its leaves to give out rustling whispers of protest. A slim figure sat in the shade of the large tree, a white robe hanging beside her. With a light wrinkling of her brow, her single eye fluttered open and she awoke from her nap.

"I had that dream again...even though it's so long ago, the one thing that I can't bear to see, are your tears, Tae-chan." Lifting a right hand, her sword hand, she used it to block the sun from her sight. Even so, the light was still blinding.

_If only I had been stronger then…then I could have protected you. Then you wouldn't have cried, would you? _Staring at her hand, the words resonated in her mind. If only…if only she had been stronger, then Tae-chan wouldn't have cried. No matter, that was all in the past, her past self had been weak. Nothing could be said against that.

"Waka-san." Another voice floated through the summer air as a figure slowly made its way from the house.

"What is it?" Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the tree, feeling a premonition that her servant's news would probably not be anything to great importance.

"Shimura Otae has arrived…eh? I'm not finished yet! Waka-san!" Before his words had finished, the slim figure had already disappeared from its spot underneath the trees and was making its way towards the door.

Kyubei Yagyu- sole heir of the house of Yagyu, was usually quite calm and controlled. However, this air was tossed to the winds as she rushed to greet the figure at the door. Usually, she did not mind the size of her house, yet she now cursed the size of the house for delaying her in greeting Shimura Otae.

"Tae-chan!" Shoving open the last doors, Kyubei nearly fell over in her eagerness to greet the familiar figure sitting on a stone bench by the front doors.

"Ohayo, Kyu-chan." Taking a closer look at the others face, she gave an inward sigh. The familiar nickname had not changed yet the face she gazed at had changed considerably. The soft childish face that she remembered as a child was now transformed into a coolly handsome face.

All because of her, she had forsaken the use of her left eye. Because of her, she had decided to leave her home, to become stronger, for only one reason- in order to protect her. _Why didn't she take more care of herself? Why is she always willing to sacrifice herself in order to protect me? Why…?_

"Why the sudden visit? Is something wrong?" Despite her wild rush to greet Otae, she was still seemed very controlled when she knelt in front of her friend.

"Ara, was it not Kyu-chan who invited me here?" Otae smiled gently and pulled out a invitation from her fold within her clothes. Kyubei stared blankly at the invitation for a second. _Those four again…_

"Uh… I just wanted to invite you over for…for lunch." Unable to think up an excuse in such a short period of time, Kyubei said the first thing that came to mind.

_Waka-san, don't you think that line's a little too worn?!_ The four 'masterminds' in the scheme sat behind a tree, laughing quietly at their young master.

"Oh, okay!" Smiling, Otae immediately agreed to Kyubei's offer.

_MY GOD!! She actually agreed! What's the situation now?! _Fast as lightning, Kyubei pulled a second knife out from within the folds of her clothing and whipped it at the tree, scattering the four.

"Ah, I'm sorry Tae-chan, do you mind coming again tomorrow? I'm afraid I forgot to make arrangements today." As she spoke, Kyubei's arms had slid around Otae's slim waist to hold the girl in a loose embrace from behind. Hesitantly, the swordswoman buried her face in the curve of Otae's slim neck.

"Kyu-chan?" There was no sign of struggling from Otae. Instead, Otae thought back to the time when Kyubei had first arrived and stolen away her first kiss…and breath. Thinking of this, Otae's cheeks grew warm.

"I apologize, Tae-chan. This is just for a second." Not budging, Kyubei inhaled the sweet scent of Otae deeply. As she did so, Kyubei arms tightened slightly around Otae's waist, as if fearing that the person she held would disappear the moment that she let go.

The two woman stood there, still and unmoving. Gently holding Otae around the waist, Kyubei wished fervently that time would suddenly freeze. Alas, time was umoved by her silent pleas. After a second, Kyubei slowly released Otae and took a step back, unable to meet the woman's gaze.

Otae slid her fingers under Kyubei's chin to lift the latter's face. Gently, she removed the black eye-patch covering Kyubei's left eye. Remembering the time that Kyubei had agreed to don a flower-patterned eye-patch, she gave a fond smile. Setting the eye-patch to one side, she brushed her lips over the scar.

"T-Tae-chan?" Startled by Otae's sudden move, Kyubei's first instinct was to break free of her friend's hold. However, upon seeing the smile upon the other girl's features, she relaxed, allowing Otae to do what she wished.

"You've changed so much, Kyu-chan." Holding Kyubei at arms length, she committed the girl's features to memory. Her friend was more handsome than any man she knew and cuter than any girl－at least, when she was dressed in girl's clothes.

"I had to change, or else I wouldn't be able to protect you…" Guilt wrinkled the smooth skin at Kyubei forehead as memories of her former weakness assaulted her. Otae shook her head at this and pressed a soft kiss to Kyubei's forehead.

"It wasn't your fault, Kyu-chan. I did cause you to lose your eye after all." A slightly bitter smile could be seen upon Otae's lips. A heavy silence fell like a blanket over the two.

_We can't let this go on. At this rate, Waka-san will be stolen by some other man!!! _The four masterminds had popped back out from the house and were watching the two. Putting their heads together, they began discussing what they would do. "Alright! Decided! Every man to his post!" So saying, the four disappeared back into the house.

During the time they were discussing, the heavy silence had been broken and the two were chatting together as if nothing had happened. A small smile could even be seen upon Kyubei's usually stoic face. It was well after midnight that she escorted Otae back home, with the promise of lunch together the next day.

However, the next day came with the promise of change. A letter arrived, and the head of the Yagyu household was required to attend a formal ball held for some weird prince. 'Partner required' it was written on the letter. Upon hearing this news, Kyubei immediately decided to ask Otae to be her partner.

As night fell, Kyubei arrived at the Otae's workplace, tagged by Tojo who didn't really have a business in coming in the first place. Upon locating Otae, Kyubei immediately explained the situation to her.

"…That's how it is, Tae-chan. I'm really sorry for bothering you like this, but could you please come with me?" Kyubei kept her gaze focused on Otae, ignoring Tojo who had a stream of tears pouring down his face. _Why didn't Waka-san think of asking me?_

"Well..of course, but I've absolutely nothing to wear…" Her only clothes were the large collection of kimonos in her closet and she was worried about letting Kyubei look bad. What she didn't know was that, she could have dressed in rags and Kyubei wouldn't have minded.

"Don't fret yourself over this point, I will prepare a dress for you." Tojo seemed to have recovered enough to pay attention to what was going on. Kyubei glared at him. "Don't you prepare anything weird or I'll make you wear it."

The three sat in silence, sipping beer, until Otae had to leave halfway to tend to a customer. Kyubei just nodded and said that she would wait to escort Otae home.

"Waka-san, I have a question…but I'm not really sure if I should voice it.." Kyubei glared at Tojo. "Either say it or shut up."

"Why does Waka-san continue pursuing Shimura-san? Has she not already rejected your affections?" Tojo seemed to be being senselessly brave in asking this question.

Kyubei's brow wrinkled and she frowned. Finally she let out a deep sigh. "So what if she had rejected me? All I wish is to make her happy, that's all." "Aah, I see." Tojo gave a small smile. _If that is the case, I will do my best to support you, Waka-san._

When the customers began to leave one by one, Otae sighed and begin to clean up after them. Kyubei turned to find Tojo drunk and sound asleep on the couch. Her other three servants had somehow managed to sneak in and had drunk themselves into a stupor.

"OY! GET UP AND START HELPING TO CLEAN UP!! ANYONE WHO DOESN'T HELP TO CLEAN UP CAN FORGET ABOUT EVER SETTING FOOT IN YAGYU HOUSEHOLD AGAIN!!" As Kyubei practically roared out an order, the ones that were lying in a drunken stupor managed to struggle to their feet and clean the room as fast as was humanly possible.

"Ara, thank you Kyu-chan. Wait for me while I go and change." So saying, Otae disappeared into a dressing room. Ten minutes passed and still no Otae. Curious, Kyubei knocked on the door on the dressing room and entered.

"Ot-OMGI'MSOSORRY!!" Kyubei whipped around, the sight of a half-naked Otae burned into her brain. About to leave, she was stopped by the sound of her friend's voice. "It's okay, Kyu-chan. I'm almost finished anyways."

Otae watched in amusement at the deep red blush creeping up Kyubei's neck. She stifled the sudden urge to giggle and hug the swordswoman._ Bad Otae. Don't do anything that might cause her to blow a blood vessel. _

On the way back, Kyubei watched as Otae nearly hit a lamp post. "Tae-chan, do you want to sleep over at my place tonight? I don't think you'll be able to make it home." Otae favored Kyubei with a sleepy smile. "Thank you Kyu-chan. That would be wonderful."

Once they reached the Yagyu household, there was no time to prepare a room for Otae, so Kyubei allowed the girl to sleep in her own room.

Sitting by Otae, Kyubei watched the girl as she slept. Moonlight streamed from a nearby window, bathing Otae in a silvery light. A small smile crept unbidden over Kyubei's lips, identical to the one on the sleeping girl's face. Unmoving, the swordswoman sat staring at Otae, a silent guardian, unaware that the event's tomorrow would bring more than she had ever hoped for…

Gun-DAM!! This took me a lot longer than I had imagined! I know that I'm not the one who wrote the original script, but it was really hard for me to translate this cuz' my Chinese isn't all that good, so please read AND REVIEW!!! 3Q~

P.S killangel wants to know what foreigners think of her story SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. That's why she agreed to let me translate it in the first place.


End file.
